That Silly Little Internet Story
by IcyJade2007
Summary: When three Muppet ladies read an internet story, "Ten signs you're falling in love," they wonder if it's true. Piggy/Kermit Camilla/Gonzo Janice/Floyd. Just in time for Valentine's Day! One shot, R&R!


**That Silly Little Internet Story**

**By: IcyJade2007**

~Piggy and Kermit~

~Camilla and Gonzo~

~Janice and Floyd~

* * *

><p>Ten Signs You're Falling in Love:<p>

1.) When you think of him, your heart flutters.

2.) Every joke he says is funny. _Every single one of them._

3.) Whenever he smiles, butterflies have a dance party in your stomach.

4.) You name all your stuffed animals after him. You snuggle with those animals as much as possible.

5.) You read and watch as many love stories/movies as possible.

6.) You find yourself listening to slow love songs. You like to sing them as much as possible, too.

7.) When he looks at you, you feel like time stopped.

8.) When your elbows brush, it feels like someone lit a stick of dynamite in your heart.

9.) You see him in every dream you have.

10.) One person, and one person only, was on your mind this whole time you read this.

* * *

><p>Miss Piggy closed her laptop. She sighed and half laughed. That silly little internet story. She rips down a heart from the ceiling and holds it close to her heart. She only read such a thing just to make sure. Yes, one person was on her mind the whole time.<p>

Or, should she say_ frog _was on her mind the whole time.

Piggy giggles again as she hears Kermit walking down the hall. Her heart leaps with excitement as she thinks of seeing her Kermie again. Kermie was the love at first sight. Always has been her love, always will be. Now, her love for him grew with each passing moment. The hearts and lace all around didn't help stop it, however.

Ah, St. Valentine's Day was always her favorite holiday.

Piggy takes a Sharpie and writes in neat cursive on the bright red paper heart,

"Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy forever!"

She puts the cap back on the marker and waves her hand, trying to get rid of the fumes the marker left.

She hangs the heart back up, right over her bed post. She'll wake up everyday and see that lovely message.

"Kermie?" Piggy stands up and pushes her chair in. She bucks up and puts on Kermit's favorite fly flavored lip gloss. Piggy shoves out of her mind how much she hates that gloss and bounces out the door.

"Kermie? Happy Valentine's Day, dear. Kissie kissie!"

* * *

><p>Camilla clucks and moves away from Gonzo's laptop.<p>

Oh, it was just a silly internet story, but could it be true?

Could she be madly in love with Gonzo the Great?

She squaks nervously and flaps her wings.

She looks at her book shelf. She laughs as she realizes that her shelf has been filled up with love novels.

Heh, yeah, Camilla _does _love that Wierdo. Oh boy, but what if Gonzo doesn't love her back? Maybe, maybe Gonzo just wants a causal relantionship.

That's ok, Camilla could do causal.

At least, she hopes she can.

Camilla gulps. Her thoughts wonder into dangerous territory.

What if Gonzo's obsession with chickens..._ended?_

Oh no, no no no. Camilla did _not _let her mind wander that far.

She looks at her feathery face in the mirror. She really was a pretty chicken, with not-too-tall neck and plump body. Gonzo fell head over heels when he first saw her.

Camilla fell head over feathers for him, too. In less then two days time, they were the newest Muppet couple. The fad with Floyd and Janice had just ended, and the fad with Gonzo and Camilla had just begun.

Camilla's daydream ended and panic replaced her mind when she hears a knock at her door, "Camilla dear? Are you in here?"

"Bawk!" _Yes, Gonzo._

"Oh boy, honey I have the best gift for you!"

"Bawk Bawk, cluck." _Oh boy, heh, can't wait honey! _

"Great!" Gonzo opens the door and swoops in, carrying a box of chocolates and a bunch of roses.

"Camilla, these are for, um, you." Gonzo out stretches his arms and gives the presents to his chicken.

"Baaaaawk," _Aw, thank you sweetheart! _Camilla notices Gonzo's mood shifting from excitement to nervous.

Gonzo leans down and says to Camilla, "I, I, Camilla you're uh, the chicken of my life... And, uh, honey..." Gonzo closes his eyes and spits out, "I love you!"

That was all Camilla needs to hear. She jumps into Gonzo'a arms and clucks, "Bawk cluck cluck bawwwwk."

_I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day._

* * *

><p>Janice sighs and closes her laptop. She rubs her arms, even though The Mayhem's dorm is rully warm. She wonders if she does love Floyd fer' sure like the silly little internet story says. They've been dating for a rully long time now. Does Floyd even like her anymore? He like, barely talks to her. When she tries to talk to him, he makes up an excuse and then rushes back to his dressing dorm.<p>

Janice is almost to the point of being heart broken. Is Floyd gonna dump her?

If Floyd dumps Janice, ugh, she's not gonna, like, sing on stage ever again!

Floyd's the only reason Janice wants to sing, 'fer surely. She doesn't think she's any good, but Floyd always, like, insists that she sings. That's what Janice loves most about Floyd: he'll always support you, no matter what. He's also stubborn. When he wants to dance with you, he'll pull you in and start he wants a hug, he'll bring you in weither you want one or not.

When he wants a kiss, he gets one one way or another.

Janice forces herself to half chortle. She remembers the many times she was interupted. If only he want interupt her dreadful thoughts.

She hums the song, "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. _She can sing even, like, when she's heart broken. She sings rully good, too! _Janice sighs and wishes she could sing right now.

Janice suggles with the stuffed puppy she named Floyd.

Ha! She rully must be in love with Floyd. Her stuffed dog's named is Floyd, her stuffed bear's name is Pepper, and her stuffed bunny's name is Sargent.

Janice holds her head in her hands, her eye-liner smearing but she doesn't care. Floyd flops over elbow, even the yarn curved into a smile seems like frowning.

_Please don't, like, break up with me, Floyd, like, pleeeeeease don't._

Floyd has been spending less and less time with her. Jancie feels that he's been treating her like an old toy; she can get boring after a while.

A tear falls down her cheek. She's not boring! She's not!

Janice whispers to herself, "I'd do anything-rully anything at all-for him just to, like, put his arm around me again."

She hugs Stuffed Floyd tighter. Janice sniffs softly. Somehow, she smelt Floyd in the puppy.

Janice pleds softly to herself, "Please, like, don't leave me, Floyd, I... I love you... 'Fer sur-"

"Jan, I would neva', _eva' _leave 'yah."

Floyd's familiar scratchy voice interupting made Janice's heart flip. It feels like someone lit a stick of dynamite in her belly and her heart and lit it.

"Fl-Floyd?" Janice whimpers. _It's all or nothing, now._

"Yah, Jan, it's me." Floyd's smooth, scratchy voice that sounded like it was being gently rubbed on sandpaper came closer and closer to Janice. Her heart pumps rapidly and spark fly in her stomach. His armswrap around her lanky body. Janice blushes.

She half smiles. His arms around her again...

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you. I, I wanted to, to m-make you this."

Floyd stuttering? That's... Out of character, Janice grins as Floyd hands her a small box with a pink heart on it.

She opens the lid and gasps and squeals at the same time.

She pulls out a music box, it has hearts and basses and gutairs painted on it.

"Open it." Floyd whispers anxiously.

Janice grins and opens it. A figure-two figures-were spinning in a circle to the song, "Act Naturally."

The first figure was crudely painted, but resembled Floyd. In his arms being lifted up like a ballerina was a figure that resembled Janice in a way.

Janice was teary eyed. It was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever given her. The song ended, but Janice cranked it back up and gently strokes her cheek-the same one that Floyd had kissed at the end of the song.

"Jan, I, uh," Floyd grins and says, "I love you, too."

"Like, aaaaawwww! Floyd this is, like, rully the best present everyone's like, ever given me 'fer sure! I mean, I lo-"

Janice didn't get to finish her sentence. Floyd lips swiftly touched hers.

That motion-although so simple and gentle-ment everything to Janice.

All her hope and happiness was restored, and heart was sewn back up.

Nothing could make her more happy then right now.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note- I own nothing here, just a simple fluffy thing I wrote for Valentine's Day, hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
